MushroomMask
MushroomMask is the Nightmare Five's resident genius, and one of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes's oldest members, used by StrongestPotato, just like his N5 teammates Personality Sycophantic and educate, MushroomMask is extremely loyal to the Brotherhood's Founding Fathers, though some say he has a few things to talk with ChameleonMask, he's intelligent and cunning, thinking on how he can put his brains to the test every day. MushroomMask, however, has a bad history of abusing his subordinates in the name of progress, often going as low as using his own Shadelinqs as guinea pigs in order to prove his advances, the Brotherhood often leave him in charge of chemical weapons, while KumoMask does the more direct approach, and he, without a qualm, does as told. History Backstory Little is known from MushroomMask, asides that he was amongst the earliest members of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes, pre-dating most, and that he has an axe to grind with ChameleonMask. Originating from China, MushroomMask is credited as one of the chief scientific advisors of the Brotherhood, and a voluntary member of the Nightmare Five, somewhat being their mentor, with his experience, he's been behind most of the Brotherhood of Nocturne's scientific advancements alongside KumoMask. Robbed Blind! Back to Square One! After defeating some Alien Shamers, FlamingoMask, IkaMask and CondorMask went have some drinks at a nearby bar in San Antonio, it was deserted, abandoned, even, but was apparently run by five shady unknown Nocturnes, counting him, in his case, he was acting as the bartender, someone of trust and friendly, but under the radar, he served some of his newly-invented somnic toxins into their beverages, causing Flamingo, Ika, and Condor to fall asleep, allowing them to rob them of both the Ika Sticker, and FlamingoMask's belt, as tasked by the Brotherhood, this warrant allowed him to have CobraMask force ChameleonMask to work on her end of a deal she had with MushroomMask. All or Nothing! Coming to a Close with the Nightmare Five! Much later, after being tracked down via TardigradeMask's machinery, he and his old science partner had to fight to a standstill with Team Flamingo and their new members, MushroomMask tried to stall while KumoMask escaped with the devices, but he was easily defeated by OrcaMask delivering a punch to his gut. While they were easily curbstomped, the duo cracked the code behind the Flamingo Belt and the Ika Sticker, and were capable of mass-producing them, signaling grim times for the Flamingo Squadron... Powers and Abilities * Plague Spores: '''MushroomMask is capable of generating multi-purpose spores with varied properties, amongst these we count: ** '''Flame Spores: '''Highly flammable, these spores detonate after a set period of time passes once clinged, causing explosions on whatever they latched to ** '''Bound Spores: '''These spores turn into solid stone as soon as they cling onto something, causing additional weight, their removal can be complicated by surgical means. ** '''Micro Spores: '''Capable of shrinking whatever they latch upon, the effect lasts about half an hour, it's worth noting the target has to be entirely covered in order to fully shrink, else the spores will only compact whatever part they latched to ** '''Mirage Spores: '''When latched, they enter the target's blood torrent, causing them hallucinations for as long as an hour, these hallucinations are hyperrealistic, in the sense they'll genuinely believe what's in front of them. ** '''Stun Spores: '''When latched, these spores will cause paralysis of whatever muscles they happen to stick upon ** '''And much more! * 'Mossstone Barrier: '''By driving his fists into the ground, he's capable of creating a barrier about as tall as him, and as thick as a house wall, this barrier can stand some punishment and serves him as protection. * '''Toxic Tangles: '''By generating spores around his arms, he's capable of firing two long tendrils that serve him as chains/whips, these tangles will wrap onto whatever they latch to, and are capable of transferring any kind of Spores to a target * 'Shadow Manifest: '''One of the founders of the technique, he has perfected it to the point he can show up from behind walls. Weaknesses and Flaws * '''Light Energy: '''Being a Nocturne, he's still relatively weak to light-based attacks, though in his case it seems ambiguous, as he doesn't suffer as much as the rest. * '''Water: '''What we do know though, is that his body cannot fight underwater, by some unexplained reason, it'll start stiffening, thus requiring him to stay out of the waters. * '''Spores are Useless on Metal: '''His spores can only affect organic targets, asides the explosions caused by the Flame Spores, thus rendering them entirely useless, and reducing him to use his Mossstone Barrier and Toxic Tangles in order to subsist. * '''His Secret: '''Though little is known of it, ChameleonMask sure loves extorsionating him with it Trivia * He is the first Fungus-themed Nocturne to have ever been featured, being based, quite obviously, on a mushroom, more specifically, the deadly Amanita Muscaria, which is known to kill flies. * This makes his relationship with MuscaMask quite strained, with him often using this in his favor to intimidate him, and his daughter * He is quite reliable on literature, particularly enjoying the works of Gilbert and Sullivan, as well as Alejandro Dumas, William Shakespeare, and Miguel de Cervantes. * Deep down inside, MushroomMask hates being in charge of the Nightmare Five's other members, often thinking he should be above them in every sense, due to his intellect and ties to the Brotherhood. * His secret maintains itself well-hidden, though rumors say he's not as imposing as he makes himself to be. * MushroomMask's original conception by Gallibon had him be a primitive, and brutal Nocturne, who would've assassinated MoleMask, and would've been unceremoniously offed as soon as that'd be done. While this MushroomMask's a leaner, more mind-focused enemy, however, if you keep a keen eye, he still wears the same costume behind his labcoat. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Doctors & Scientists Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Mastermind Intelligence Category:Kaijin Category:Original Characters Category:Minor Villains Category:Characters (StrongestPotato) Category:Nocturne Category:Brotherhood of Nocturnes